


Grave Decisions

by saignant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saignant/pseuds/saignant
Summary: It had been a year ago that he first stood here. A year ago that he had to bury the love of his life.He had been visiting Gavin's grave every day since, but now would be the last day he visited. The last red rose he would bring, token of his undying love.





	Grave Decisions

~~~***

It had been a year ago that he first stood here. A year ago that he had to bury the love of his life.  
He had been visiting Gavin's grave every day since, but now would be the last day he visited. The last red rose he would bring, token of his undying love.

Today, Connor would go back to the house he had been happy in for so many years. Happy only because Gavin had been there, he knew now. For Connor, their house had stopped being a home when Gavin had died.

Each day had been miserable.  
Each day had felt pointless.  
And the thought of yet another day, another year, an eternity without his other half, filled Connor's mind with dread.

He would go now. He would put everything in order for the last time, and then he would simply take his thirium pump out and watch the minutes tick away.  
Whether there was a chance for him to be reunited with the love of his life, or if there would simply be nothing wasn't Connor's concern. Either of the options would be fine, if only he could finally escape the constant pain that Gavin's absence caused.

~*~*~*

Once Connor was sitting in Gavin's favorite chair, ready to go, he had to discover that it was easier thought than done to take his own life. His hand was hovering above his own chest, afraid, warring with himself: the will to live, and the need to go.

If he would let himself think about it, he would never go through with it, Connor knew. So he opened his shirt buttons, receded his artificial skin and gripped the edges of his thirium pump.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?”

Connor jumped in his chair, his fingers slipped off of his pump and he scanned the room for the burglar that must surely have gotten into his house. He got ready to fight.

Leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, like he had been doing when Connor had first met him, was Gavin.

Only, it couldn't be Gavin. His Gavin had been looking tired and sick, marked by cancer when he last saw him. This Gavin looked exactly like the one he had met in the precinct, when he had worked his first case, back when the two of them had been enemies, not lovers.

Despite that, Connor stood up and crossed the few steps to the other man, held his hand out, tried to touch him and... felt nothing until his hand connected with the wall.

Connor took his hand back like it had been burned. The figure remained standing in front of him, not quite solid, oddly translucent. 

“Who... what are... Gavin?” Connor asked, confused.

The specter gave a mock salute. “In the flesh, or, actually, not so much.” Gavin chuckled. “I've always wanted to say that.”

There it was again, Gavin's rotten sense of humor. Nothing could have convinced Connor faster that this was indeed his dead husband.

“How... Why?”

“I hope you haven't lost your ability to speak in full sentences since I've been gone, but I'll chalk this up to nerves. Speaking of: Some nerve you have, trying to take your own life. Didn't you promise to me, on my deathbed I might add, that you wouldn't do that?” Gavin looked almost angry.

“I... I'm sorry. I missed you so, so much! But, you being here, that means there is an afterlife. And when I'm dead I get to be with you again! So why did you stop me?” Connor asked, sounding miserable and confused.

“It's not your time yet. See, the universe still has plans for you. And: No, I can't tell you what they are. You'll have to see for yourself. But you're important enough that you can not go before your time, my love.” Suddenly Gavin looked sad. “Even if I miss you so very much and would give everything, if I could have you back now.” A single tear slid down the ghosts face.  
“Promise me you wont kill yourself. And mean it this time.” Gavin gave a weak smile.

The specter raised his hand and caressed Connor's face. The android leaned into the touch. Then he looked curious. “Why can you touch me, when I can not touch you?”

“It's a ghost touch...”

“Your not funny.”

“Never was,” Gavin laughed softly, then continued solemnly. “I honestly don't know. But I'm allowed to be with you, touch you, hold you, kiss you... but only for this day. Will it be enough until we can be together again?”

“I... I already know it will never be enough, even if this sounds so selfish of me. Other people don't get this comfort. I know you'll be waiting, but still, I already miss you...” Connor's voice shook with emotion. 

Gavin took him into his arms. “Sh, Connor, sh. I know. But I love you, and you'll see, everything is going to be alright.” In Gavin's arms, Connor calmed down. Gavin started to caress him again, then he kissed his husband. 

“I promise you, when your day comes, I'll be there to bring you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think! :D


End file.
